All For A Smile
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes, there are days when being Multimouse feels a lot like being Ladybug, but is ten times harder than being Ladybug because of Ladybug. Still, she's surprised by just how much her partner sees and how determined he can be to make her smile. *Written for Day Five of Multimouse Appreciation Week.*


Ladybug had had to get used to exclusive interviews, television interviews, paparazzi that hangs around after Akuma battles at times, but Multimouse did not garner the same attention as the bug themed superhero. She tended to be a bit more quiet, only Cat Noir had seen her identity reveal, and she usually just wasn't the person they sought out to interview. Yet, here she is, bouncing from foot to foot, wanting to really go home, and Cat Noir right by her side.

Cat Noir always shows a natural ability towards cameras and even interviews; they have never really fazed him. The only times that it really affected him was when something that he didn't remember happening was photographed, and he had to explain the pictures. That fazed him. This, however, couldn't touch deeper than his surface. His smile was pretty consistent; he looked jolly and playful.

Multimouse wanted to smile looking up at her partner, but glancing at the cameras reminded her that she didn't have the exact excuse of Ladybug's persona to block off the interviews or handle them differently. If she sounded too much like Ladybug, that was bad, very bad. Besides, even Cat Noir guessed when he first saw her that she was Ladybug, but then again, he'd been around her long enough to see her different facial expressions, hear different tones, emotions, and inflections in her voice, had probably even gotten used to the exact way that she walked. They spent enough time together that these things were second nature.

Multimouse bit her lip. "So, you've fought alongside Cat Noir a couple times, never with Ladybug, are you replacing her by any chance?" She's already shaking her head before the question is fully out of his mouth, but she's too nervous to speak.

"No, no one could replace Ladybug permanently." Cat Noir took over for her sake, looking rather serious, "She just steps in when Ladybug can't make it." His smile is clearly not shining in his eyes, and Multimouse hopes that they don't notice.

"Is there anything romantic going on between you two?" The question throws Multimouse off, normally they ask Ladybug these types of questions, and not any of the other superheroes that fight alongside her partner.

"N-No." She hates the stammer in her voice as she stands taller before him.

"A superhero can't date anyone, not even another superhero." Cat Noir surprises her with as he levels a gaze at the reporter. She prays that he isn't dealing with the pain of his unrequited feelings for Ladybug right now.

"Oh." The reporter looks disappointed and a little shell shocked, and Cat Noir is about to get Multimouse as far from here as possible, when a different reporter stops them, one that they know well.

"May I get your picture together for the LadyBlog?" Alya asks as she stands before them, and Multimouse knows that she would hate to say, 'no,' to helping Alya out. She glances back at Cat Noir, just in time to see him relax.

"Sure." Cat Noir smiles as he draws Multimouse close like he's about to take off and send them to some other place, but he doesn't move other than that. She isn't sure what to do for this picture as far as posing goes, and she's close to Cat Noir's side anyway.

Multimouse inches just a tad closer and straightens back out. Now, feeling a lot less awkward. Cat Noir's arm is sturdy, and if they weren't posing for a picture she'd wonder if he was protecting her. Marinette feels distinctly touched; it's easier this way sometimes, because she knows as Multimouse that Cat Noir can't be in love with Multimouse, and therefore she can't hurt him with unrequited feelings. It's much easier to see his actions and words for what they are and not to second guess them as much as Multimouse.

Alya gladly takes a couple pictures, in case one of them is a bit blurry, and Multimouse smiles at her best friend, before she and Cat Noir both wave and tell her goodbye.

* * *

It's only when they're on her balcony that Cat Noir finally sets her down. "Hey, Marinette?" The question stills her, because she was about to detransform and go inside, eager for her nervous heart to stop racing. Surely, no one knew that her voice was also Ladybug's voice.

"Yeah?" She turns towards her partner only to be met with a friendly smile.

"Maybe we should take a picture just for us?" He suggests, and it comes out a little breathless from nerves. It's a question that she doesn't expect. He definitely has never asked this of Ladybug before, but then again, he still doesn't know Ladybug's identity, but definitely knows Multimouse's.

"Sure." She smiles. It might help relax some of her unspent nerves. Those seemed to often take time to calm down from.

Cat Noir holds his baton out, smiling as he lightly pulls her closer with one arm. Multimouse presses close, surprised that she could hear his heart beat from where her head rested. She smiled at the camera and before she knew it, their first picture as friends was taken. Cat Noir smiled, and suddenly, she found herself goofing off with him.

They took dramatic photos, pretending that things were crazier on her balcony than they were. They took silly photos, even some where they were sticking their tongue out at the camera. They even imitated Titanic once, because Marinette's balcony was the perfect backdrop for that one. She finally reached out to hold his hand, surprised by how warm it seemed to be, as if the heat just went from his hand right through his suit, she stepped closer. This time, she let herself be the reason that they posed close together.

She's already smiling, relaxed in the ease of the seriousness of the soon to be picture when he holds his baton up to get a good picture, and she hears something for the first time that day.

"Say cheese!" The probably deliberate mouse pun takes her by surprise, and her eyes are wide open in the picture, before something about Cat Noir's soft chuckles and the words make her burst into laughter, right there by his side. It feels perfect, just to be close to a friend and laughing, and happy especially so soon after an Akuma fight and especially since the interviews had left her full of so many nerves earlier.

Multimouse is still laughing when her transformation wears off, and she can't believe that that pun is the one that made her laugh, even as Cat Noir gives her a side hug, and she realizes that it's been a while since a friendship has felt drama or stress free for her. Marinette is still smiling when Cat Noir looks up at the now setting sun and realizes that he should have left already.

"I'm glad that you're smiling again." His smile is so warm that she wonders when she'd stopped smiling or when it wore heavy on her lips. It's an extremely odd thought, one she doesn't want to worry about right now, because that would pull away this joy and the warmth that rests in her heart.

"Me too." She responds instead, grateful to have a friend like him, to have someone around who was worried about her, who was willing to make a fool out of himself to earn even one smile from her.

"I have to go though." Cat Noir's smiling again, "I'll send you the pictures."

"All of them? We took so many." She's ready to tell him that he doesn't have to send them all, when he answers her.

"Yes. Every picture is a memory." His smile might be pulling up a little at the side, becoming lopsided, "Besides, naturally, they are all amazing." He playfully winks at her.

She isn't sure whether it's because they are both superheroes and took pictures togehter or if he's referencing himself or her or their friendship. Either way, it makes her smile.

"Even the Titanic one?"

"Especially that one." His smile is wide even as he finally hops away and waves at her one last time before going to wherever his home is.


End file.
